dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist | Ability=Shots can knock the enemy back. | Clip Size=4 (4x4 pellets) | Firing Period=1.9s | Reloading Period=2.0s | Melee Damage=2/4 (crit) | Price=15,000 coins | Bus Level=12 }}Ranger is an IF member that fights for honor and glory. He is armed with a combat shotgun and dressed in an urban camo t-shirt with blue highlights, black armored vest, urban camo pants, light gray gloves, a black balaclava, and a blue IF combat helmet. He is a shotgunner, meaning he will launch a cone of damage upon firing and excels at dealing with weak hordes and single tanky enemies up close. Ranger fires a semi-automatic at a fast speed, launching a cone of four pellets per shot. While reloading makes him an easy target, he sometimes circumvents this vulnerability by performing a backstep, avoiding an attack and potentially finish reloading his weapon and retaliate. He will sometimes perform this move when being attacked as well, either while he's still firing or performing his melee attack when his gun is empty. It should be noted that his dodge compared to Pepper's, the only other unit with this perk, only goes back a very short distance and is performed much less often compared to hers, so players shouldn't rely on it in hope's that it keeps Ranger out of any imminent danger. Implied to supersede the rest of shotgun users, Ranger generally fails at some points due to his low health. Additionally due his high courage cost too. He acts more like a quicker, stronger alternative of Policeman as his gun fires faster and reloads at about the same rate, granting him a better DPS. However, his bullet resistance hardly comes into use apart from missions with marauders, compared to Policeman's unique melee resistance which allows him to survive more encounters with any zombie in almost any mission and even being capable of tanking a Charged Zombie's charge attack thanks to his much greater health and aforementioned resistance. As a result of Ranger's low health, he must be supported with other ranged units in order for him to be used effectively. Upon reaching level 13, Ranger's special ability can be unlocked, granting him knockback with his shotgun. Despite the description of his special ability in-game, every one of Ranger's shots can cause knockback, not just some of them. As an effect of knockback, enemies who are pushed back are slightly stunned before being able to move again. While the ability provides Ranger with a bit more utility, it ultimately sees little usage as his damage will simply kill or severely damage enemies leaving the knockback fairly redundant. Enemies with larger health pools may likely have strong knockback resistance as well, not being pushed back at all. While he could serve to keep bullet-resistant enemies back, he should mainly be focusing on killing enemies with his spread damage. While the knockback can come in handy in a few scenarios, it ultimately feels tacked on with very little to add to Ranger's kit overall. In League, Ranger is a fairly strong unit to use. As a shotgunner, he's effective at taking out groups of vulnerable enemy units at once with spread damage. He sports an advantage over most other ranged units with bullet resistance, which greatly lower the damage from returning enemy fire. However, his dodge perk rarely saves his life, if he ever performs it, making it very ineffective in almost all cases. While he does do decent chip damage against bullet-resistant enemy melee units up close, he's still fairly vulnerable to them. It should be reminded that knockback doesn't work in this game mode, leaving his special ability entirely useless in this case. Pros * Moderate preparation time. * Fast. * Spread damage. * Bullet resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Chance to dodge a hit. * Shots can knock the enemy back (special ability). Cons * High courage cost. * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Sergeant upon death. Trivia * Ranger is one of the three Internal Forces members, the others being Grenader and Light Soldier. * In the game files, Ranger is referred to as "Hero." Gallery Ranger_dodge.gif|Ranger stepping back to dodge a hit. Category:Units Category:Shotgunner Category:Common